


【普/露/奥】隐秘之事

by Blacklumia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacklumia/pseuds/Blacklumia
Summary: 露日记体第一人称叙事。露奥doi预警，但CP仍为普奥向（真的！信我！）有点虎头蛇尾，第一次这么写，请莫怪。
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia), Austria/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【普/露/奥】隐秘之事

我于今日所写下的日记，其内容是我多年以来羞于启齿之事。我本以为这件事已经从我的记忆中褪色淡去，直至不剩一丝阴影。但事实并不如我所愿。七十年后，我惊恐地发现它正躲藏在我的心灵那被忽略的角落，在阿尔弗雷德故意传达给我的只言片语中随着心脏的跳动震颤鼓噪。

我从未向任何人提及此事。与之后无数如山崩海啸般滚落在我身上的责任、义务、恐惧和进取心相比，那个混乱的、脆弱的夜晚带给我的震撼听上去似乎微不足道。它被新生的繁荣和冷战的紧张所掩盖，在新的历史书写中被埋于心头六尺之下。无数同样的场景在华沙，在柏林，在维也纳，在布拉格和布达佩斯，在每一个于战争中变得贫穷破败，痛苦不堪的欧洲城市中接连上演。暴力碾压了一切，无论是加害者还是受害者，都悉数被卷入这无穷无尽的因与果的链条，善恶在其中像是混乱纠缠的毛线，被血和泪粘连在一起。我也是其中的一员。我被施暴、我施暴，以国家的名义，以我个人的名义。

我绝非想要以此来洗清我的行为带来的恶与伤害，也绝非想要贬低那日从罗德里赫身上迸发出的人性尊严的光辉，那些细节仍然鲜活地在我眼前闪过，在我耳边回响。

我只是想通过书写来减轻我的负担。我为基尔伯特的苏醒和康复感到由衷的喜悦与轻松，上帝没有辜负罗德里赫执着的等待，他得到了他想要的结果，而我也终于可以坦然地面对这一切。

1945年4月的维也纳经历了一个极为贫瘠荒凉的春天。硝烟、烈火、爆炸的声响没日没夜地在城市的各个角落出现，被攘成碎末的大块土壤和残破不堪、摇摇欲坠的建筑让整个地面都染上了灰色的主色调。过去几百年的时间里，我曾多次前往维也纳，她和我一样古老，但当时我却看不到时间在她表面留下的光滑痕迹，只能看到野蛮的齿痕纵横交错。破碎的城市灵魂丧失，外形互通，从明斯克再到维也纳，已经没有什么能让我惊奇。

车轮上的橡胶不断碾过街道上地毯一般的子弹壳，它们弹跳着，发出细碎的、几不可闻的叮当响。一具具尸体瘫倒在路边，或手脚苍白、身形浮肿，或断肢残臂，血肉模糊。其中既有士兵又有市民，后者多数仰面朝天，睁着双眼，在死亡降临的那一刻，脸上留下了永恒的恐惧和困惑。

如果说战争里有什么比视觉的冲击更强，那一定是气味。我在之后的几十年里看了许多战争电影，也指导过其中的一部分，但其中没有一部能真实还原战场。无论场景和人物做得多么复杂且到位，血肉被火药灼烧的焦糊味和尸体腐烂的臭味都无法被印刷和摄影技术记录下来。

这是一种令人绝对印象深刻甚至疯狂的味道。人，无论他是自己的同胞还是敌国的青年，在被死亡掳走后都会沦为蛆虫的食物——这恐怕就是上帝造出他们的理由。腐烂的气味经常像把锥子，伸进我的鼻腔和大脑里疯狂转动，施我以酷刑。而新生的蚊蝇们带着血迹直往我的脸上扑去。

这让我没办法冷静下来。车头躲过一具维也纳市民的尸体，左后轮却在地面上炸开的陷坑里打着转。我让副官加一脚油门，好让自己不用再对着那双惊恐万分的脸，上面的眼睛已经蒙上了腐烂的灰尘。我看了看尤索博夫的表情，他总是咬着后槽牙，脸颊上的肌肉紧得如同报时钟的发条，这让我无从得知他是不是对此一样反应强烈。但我发现他的眼睛和那倒在地上的市民有着一样的颜色，便马上别开眼。

车还是动弹不得。尤索博夫低声咒骂着，脏话从他紧绷的牙齿间向外冒。我只好甩开车门下车，准备根据那封信所写的方向，步行去找奥地利的意识体，我的旧相识罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦谈谈。

13日那天，情报部门给我送来了一封电报。攻占旧城区的部队在维也纳的市政厅里找到了正襟危坐在办公室的克莱维塔·洛林。电报里的寥寥数语向我解释了她的去向：被送到战地医院充当临时护士。讽刺的是，对于一位女士来讲，那时的战地医院与她自己所代表的这座城市相比，要安全得多。然而这样的情况能维持多久，当时的我并不能给出什么答案，正如我无法向任何人保证她的人身安全，更妄谈尊严。

尊严。那时的我将它放在了我所有生存理由中的最后一位。在经历过难以言喻的、如炼狱般尖锐而痛苦的劳改营生涯——我到现在仍然相信它和集中营是人类以全新的形式堕落的最好证明——和足以毁灭一切珍贵事物的战争后，尊严便被对此十分麻木的我远远地甩到了饥饿和死亡威胁的后面。

我的意识带着这样的前提在这受难般的十年里行走着。那时我丝毫没有想要改正的念头。若非罗德里赫的行为如针刺进血肉一样猛然间惊醒了我，我不知道我还会在不自觉间继续沿着这样扭曲的道路走多久。

我凭借着自己的记忆顺着到处是碎石砖瓦的街道向前走，在两条岔开的窄巷面前犹豫了一下， 路过的一位步履蹒跚的老人恶狠狠地瞪着我，仿佛她紧紧拥在怀里的破碎的相框是我造成的。

不仅仅是一个相框。这里遍地是尸体和废墟，我随军一路走来，参与过杀戮的决策，那些落在维也纳的炮弹，有一些是我下令发射的。所经之地，遍地是痛苦、嚎哭、暴力和死亡，生命像煤渣一般在黑色的土地里毫不起眼。

现在回想起来，我对着罗德里赫突然爆发出的怒火，吐出的那些恶毒的词语，那些如毒液一样侵入我的体内，驱使我做出更可怕的威胁和更无理的要求的情绪和思想，恰恰来自我这十年来所经历的、遇见的一切。它们如慢性毒药一般侵占了我的个性、取代了我曾经理性并敏感的意志和神经，让我相信黑暗、欲望与死亡是世间仅存的规律。最致命的是，它们取代了我对真相、对崇高和美好人性的尊重，蒙蔽了我发现那灿烂光辉的能力。

4月末的维也纳气温不低，但那间屋子却阴冷刺骨。来之前，我只穿了一件普通的军大衣，温暖的空气促使我换掉了我的毡靴和棉服。这里，无处不在的寒冷从我的脚边升起，浸进我的靴筒。

旧、旧，还是旧。从罗德里赫为我打开那扇白漆剥落，门轴吱呀作响的破门，礼貌地侧身请我走进来的那一刻起，我就已经给这里定了性。我这位曾经生活在最繁华优雅的环境下，呼吸、饮食和消遣都芬芳华丽的老朋友——请允许我还能这么称呼他——如今已是穷困潦倒，家徒四壁。饥饿爬上他消瘦苍白的双颊，那双手腕不自然地纤细。罗德里赫本有着全欧洲数一数二的俊美骨相，然而虚弱的肌肉和寥寥无几的脂肪给这份美蒙上了些许阴影。

他穿上了他唯一一套凑合还算得体的衣服来迎接我。那件贴身的棉布衬衫已经被洗过多次，肩膀和肘部的布料已经磨薄了。那条羊呢的西装裤是深棕色的，如果我的记忆没错的话，这应该是他最讨厌穿在身上的颜色。即使如此，它也已经打上了几块同样颜色，但却不同深浅的补丁。裤脚边磨出了毛，膝盖处有些许褪色。

他在见到我的上一秒钟还在发抖，我可以保证是这样。起居室脏兮兮的窗户破了个足球大小的洞，一块木板代替了玻璃，磕磕碰碰地随风前后摇摆。本应是卧室的房间门口却传来呜呜的风声，表明那里已经失去了它应有的功能。这里就像一块奶酪，覆盖着各种松软的孔洞，随时可能坍塌。

他为什么沦落至此？他想要迅速摆脱自己与NC之间的关系，于是装出一副受害者的面庞？他倾尽所有资助了自己的人民，这怜悯、这同情，这象征贫穷的一切，都是一种为了获取利益的伪装吗？他想从我这里得到什么？我替他驱逐了一位强盗，他足够聪明，很快便会将我视为另一位强盗。 

自保才是他的目的。

这里甚至没有一把完整的椅子，于是我们就这么面对面地站在原地。对此他微露窘迫，嘴唇动了动，似乎想为待客不周而道歉，旧日富裕生活的痕迹还遗留在他的一举一动里。最终，他顿了一下开了口，直接称呼我的名字，声音沙哑但清晰，仿佛用上了全身的力气。“伊万，维也纳解放了。我得感谢你。”

我轻蔑地笑了。路德维希·贝什米特扛着日耳曼民族的大旗叩响你的大门时，你也是这样感谢他的。解放、回归、兄弟之血与永恒纽带。你是个日耳曼人，你有足够的资格让他相信你的谎言。可你为何对我言称感谢？愤怒带着冰冷的火舌涌上我的心，他虚情假意的、外交辞令一般的话语令我极度厌恶。就凭一句轻飘飘的感谢，罗德里赫便想重获自由，在新的舞台上玩耍他的旧把戏。在我这里，这行不通。

我怎么也想不到，我会在两三句话间就将我自己打入无可转圜的境地。

“先别着急。”我还记得我拧出了一个恶意的微笑，双手环抱着搭在腹部。“一句谢谢可什么都换不来。”既然罗德里赫为了克莱维塔的安危而请求我见他一面，这样刻意的微笑便足以表达我的意思，击穿他的伪装。

罗德里赫素来目光敏锐，反应迅速，我的内心因为他皱起的眉头和起伏的胸膛而被残忍的快意所占据。我知道他一定能听懂我的弦外之音。一瞬间他的眼底闪过愤怒的火花，下巴轻抬，嘴唇紧抿。僵持了几秒之后，罗德里赫似乎想要再尝试一下正常的方式，于是他再次放松了表情。“伊万。”他轻轻叹了口气，语气还是一样舒缓，“克莱维塔对你一直很客气，她是一位很有教养的女士，我希望你能对她多多照顾。算我欠你的情，我会在我能做到的范围内回报你。”

唉。从权力那无序的土壤滋生出的罪恶！我内心滋生的强烈的报复欲和毫无疑问的控制权使我做出了侮辱性的暗示。我胸膛里漫溢着讥讽和嘲笑，那种冰凉的快感使我回想起来仍然如坠冰窟。

“你能回报什么？你除了这具身体，还有什么能属于你？看看这房间！它不就是奥地利的缩影吗？”我夸张地举起双手，像一位报幕员一样为眼前唯一的观众献上这间破陋的屋子，动作滑稽而伤人。

这不公平。我们看似永恒的生命并不由我们自己掌控。在衰败与贫穷，饥饿与暴力面前，我们仍然是无助的牺牲者。青春永驻带着令人痛苦的诅咒，强迫我们围观时间让无数荣耀和华美的人与物化为尘沙，看着自己熟悉甚至相爱的人步入死亡的黑暗，看着昔日帝国的生命在睡梦中如水流逝。

罗德里赫的眼神尖锐地像是要扎穿我的心脏，他瘦弱的脸颊绷紧了，颧骨上的红色迅速蔓延开来，但额头却还是毫无血色。那双灵动的、闪烁着灼热光芒的眼里散发出的怒火似乎想将我彻底点燃。我躲开了它，故意在咯吱作响的木板地上来回走动着。骤然升起的惊慌不但没有让我收回我的话，反而让我变本加厉。

我做好了他用暴力拒绝我的准备。但我也知道，是维也纳将刚刚诞生的他抚养长大，给予他人类般的关心、呵护和教育，在这冰冷而善变的世界中让他的灵魂健康成长。罗德里赫绝不会拿克莱维塔的生命和尊严冒险，哪怕代价是自我牺牲。

我停下脚步，盯着他瘦弱但仍然挺拔的后背与纤细的腰肢，  
它们紧贴着单薄的衬衫，透过白色棉布若隐若现。罗德里赫双拳紧握，双腿像根盐柱般凝结在地板上，难以言喻的脆弱伴随着纯粹的美，在我混乱的思绪里填进欲望的种子。我已许久没有过性事，这具虚弱的身躯诱发了我最直接和原始的情欲，它像翻腾的巨浪，让我本就颤抖的理智迅速垮塌。

“当然，我会保证她的安全，不会让别人伤害她。”我再次与罗德里赫面对面，郑重地许下我需要全力达成的承诺，近到呼出的热气洒在他的唇上。“我想要的是你。”

沉沦降临得如此之快。是的，我想要拥有他。这念头让我惊颤，但同时也我欲壑难填。我卑劣的威胁和侮辱越是低下，他坚持自己原则的举止越是崇高，我想要搂住他、亲吻他，把我自己融进他体内的欲望就愈发强烈。在十分钟前，我还在否认他的魅力，而十分钟后我却像个收藏家面对着一件闪耀着美妙光辉的珍宝一样将他搂进怀里。

罗德里赫沉默不语，他黯淡下来的目光意味着他接受了这一不情不愿的交易。我侧过头贴着他的鼻翼吻上他干涩的嘴唇，耐心地润湿它，舌尖滑过那颗细小精致的黑痣，试图从唇角撬开他紧闭的牙关，以求得一个甜美的、深入的吻。罗德里赫没有发出任何声音，也没有任何肢体上的反抗，而是任由我将他放倒在地上。我用手臂扶起他的上半身，另一只手急匆匆地去解他的衬衫和腰带。领口的扣子随着我粗鲁的动作滚落在地板上，发出细碎的抗议。 

他的头歪过一边，双眼盯着木地板上的一个黑色的孔，手臂静静地搭在身体两侧，漠然等待着我褪下他的长裤和内衣，像是无力伸展翅膀的天鹅在湖面上静静地等待命运的降临。没有衣物蔽体的罗德里赫更显纤细，但身体的曲线却还是不亚于最精致的雕塑。我的手顺着他的腰线滑向他的大腿，那里柔软滑腻的皮肤让我着迷。我之前的判断真是大错特错，罗德里赫怎么会不美？他有着最完美的身躯，是最澄澈灵魂的最佳容器。热量在我身体里横冲直撞，催促我追求情爱的抚慰。我赶忙起身，用最快的速度甩掉我的外套、衬衣和靴子，双臂揽过他的背将他抬起来，吮吻他冰凉的肩膀。我的唇顺着锁骨一路向下，将那枚粉色的微凉的乳尖含进嘴里拨弄，手掌则小心翼翼地拉开罗德里赫合拢的膝盖，探向他最私密的地方。 

当我碰到它时，罗德里赫全身猛地一震，似乎在那一刻想要拼命阻止我继续下去。但等我抬起头，他的表情依旧是纯然的冷漠，仿佛我并不存在一般，只有呼吸急促起来，原本平静的双手微微颤抖，表明一种剧烈的痛苦正贯穿着他的身体，而他正为了最后的尊严而忍耐。

然而不幸的是，我的身体此时正与情欲的冲动彼此共鸣。它驱动着我的四肢和大脑，让我失去了最后一个悬崖勒马的机会。

当时我只是迟疑了一下，接着凑过去吻他，右手手指继续轻轻套弄着他的性器，想借此安抚他的情绪，调动他的热情。在我的触碰下，他相对尺寸略小的性器渐渐充血鼓胀，原本苍白的身体终于泛起一层属于性爱的红色。见此，我高兴地以为他终于准备享受这一切，便不自觉地抬起小腹，用早已硬挺的阴茎磨蹭着他的大腿。但随后他就用牙齿咬住自己的面颊，以绝对的毅力和安静回应着我的挑逗。

我感到十分挫败，却还没有死心。我渴望罗德里赫脸上如铁板一块的冰冷表情因为我温柔的举动而破裂，渴望他给予我主动的回应。我顺着他脊梁骨一节一节地向下按揉，手指加快了节奏。皮肤相贴之处，热量在我们的身体之间来回游荡，直到一声短促的、压抑的喉音出现在我的耳边。罗德里赫释放在我手里，下腹因汗水和精液而滑腻湿黏，就连肩膀的冰凉皮肤也开始变得温热。

他浑身脱力地落在地板上，把我的胳膊压在身下。他呼吸紊乱，却仍然一语不发，而是侧过身背对着我，将自己小幅度地蜷缩起来。窗口的木板还在发出单调的声响，我脸上印着泥点灰色的影子，明亮但浑浊的阳光将我们的头发蒙上了一层白雾。我就着这个姿势吻着他后颈的发根，淡淡的汗气从湿润的发间蔓延到我的鼻腔里。我喘息着用发烫的舌尖卷住他的耳垂，倾过身压上他的肩膀，已经挺立许久的阴茎戳刺着他的臀缝。

我的呼吸愈发沉重，焦急地渴望他的回馈，想要进入他的身体，攀上近在眼前的情欲的高峰。罗德里赫再一次让我的希望落空，他紧闭双眼，对我的温柔视而不见。我的忍耐到了极限，焦急和气恼让我的动作逐渐粗暴起来。我扳过他的肩膀，强迫他看着我，随后抓起他的腿，拨开有些瘦弱的臀肉，将手上黏糊糊的液体径直塞回他的身体里。

手指瞬间被他温热的后穴包裹住了。即使有精液的润滑，那里仍然十分干涩紧致。可想而知的疼痛袭击了罗德里赫，他的腰猛地一抬，手指甲随即扣紧了地板的缝隙。他的表情终于出现了一丝裂缝，原本紧闭的双唇中泄出一声压抑的痛苦喘息，早就含在眼里的生理性泪水顺着眼角没进鬓角的棕发里。

然而我已经等不及让他适应。在草草做过扩张之后，我抬起他的腰，不顾他的大腿正因为疼痛而痉挛，深深地将自己的阴茎顶进这具完美的身躯。那一瞬间，我的情欲终于得到了满足。温热的内腔仿佛将我完全包裹，快感如蚂蚁一般咬噬着我的神经。罗德里赫的腿在抽搐和颤抖中紧紧地夹着我的腰，脖颈向着天花板的方向高高扬起，无意将果核一般精致的喉结送到我的眼前。我身体向前猛地一倾，压住他的上半身，捉住他的喉结用牙齿碾磨，喉咙里倒出一声又一声的呻吟。我全然掌控了他，拥有了他，这种掳获珍宝的快乐与我情欲的满足融为一体。腔口的软肉收缩起来，像是灵活的唇舌吮着我的性器。罗德里赫不自然的抖动和呼吸间的颤音都是最好的催情药，逼迫我不顾一切地耸动着向上顶，在不断地进出间翻搅着他内穴里的软肉，发出沉闷的肉体碰撞声。

我将其视为极乐的事情，对罗德里赫来说却是绝对的折磨。他随着我的动作前后晃动，溢出的冷汗使得棕发贴伏在他的额头上，手指的指甲因为抓挠地板而渗出鲜血。我沉浸在迷狂中的动作让罗德里赫无力再支撑他的双腿，只能任凭我将它们架上我的肩膀。只有从注视着我的那双眼睛里看得出这具身体的所有权。它们在他湿润的睫毛下露出一道紫色的微弱光芒，愤怒隐藏了起来，唯有不屑和鄙夷在不断地控诉着我的恶劣行径。

我就是在这样的氛围下达到高潮的。我的心脏在悔恨和狂热的双重情绪中飞快鼓动，停下来，快停下来。但我的身体却如同我不能控制的客观物品，继续着自己的本能。我的书写完全无法传达我高潮时刻的心情，我记得我咬着他的肩膀，射进他的体内，快感在身体里炸裂开来，心灵却被潮水般的失落所吞没。

不知是几分几秒后，我混沌的意识终于重新变得清明起来。我的头倚在自己的胳膊上，迷茫地向前方看了两眼，恍惚间发现罗德里赫正艰难地用肩膀和手肘支撑着向前蹭，为的是摆脱我搭在他腰侧的束缚。他用力时突出的肩胛骨上有着与地板相摩擦而留下的几道伤口，大腿上有我用力捏出的淤痕，股间更是一片狼籍。通红的臀缝里既有属于我的体液，也有鲜红的几缕血线，随着阳光的反射落在洁白的腿窝里闪着微光。罗德里赫深呼吸，喉咙发出破裂而痛苦的小声呻吟，小腿在寒气和疼痛中不听使唤地僵直。

他在用最后的力气逃离我双臂所及的地方，似乎再和我发生一丝一毫的触碰都会让他难以忍受。我被面前的景象钉在原地，耳鸣的低音在我耳膜上不断跳跃着，胸口发紧，仿佛血液凝固，汗水从每一个毛孔向外冒。罗德里赫攀上褪色老旧的桌角，气喘吁吁地想用上肢的力量将自己拽起来。手上的创口再次冒出鲜血，长时间的营养不良和激烈的性事与创伤让晕眩的病症趁虚而入。

感谢上帝让我终于有所反应。我急忙跳起，顾不上穿衣就凑到他身边握住他的小腿按揉着，另一只手穿过他的腋下，想将他揽进我的怀里休息。"让我来吧。"我结结巴巴地说着，声音里满是期盼的恳求。“你受伤了，可我没想......”

语言在我的身上丧失了它的力量。我犹豫再三，还是停下了自我辩白。既然无论我说什么都无法治愈他身体上的伤口，那么我至少可以用行动来表达我想要补偿他的心意。

我的信心居然在此时还会做出如此荒谬的判断。罗德里赫贯彻了他拒绝我的顽强意志，像个没有力气的病人却还想挣扎着寻求生机一样死命抓着桌角，最终在似乎无限延长的静止里踉跄站起。他静静地靠在桌边低着头，随后慢动作一般地用染血的手指勾起衣物，拖着僵硬的脚步离开了我。

我看着他走进已经断水的淋浴间，手里还握着刚刚从外套里拿出来的纱布。墙壁从四面八方向我夹过来，整个房间唯有风声还是鲜活的。我机械地执行着穿衣服的动作，感官聚焦在那扇有裂缝的木门上，聆听着里面可能的动静。罗德里赫的镇定是一场不可能认输的战斗，我心里默念，哪怕是一点点细小的痛苦的声音，我都会冲破那扇门，为我犯下的事情而忏悔。

但什么声音都没有。我拥抱他的资格其实从一开始就被剥夺了。被惭愧没顶的我在脑海中搜罗着能够打破沉默和僵持的办法，突然一个名字从我心中升起。

基尔伯特·贝什米特。我曾听闻罗德里赫对这位曾经的劲敌有着非比寻常的兴趣，我也曾在外交场合下见识过弥漫在他们中间的难以形容的情绪和气氛。如果我告诉他基尔伯特的情况，也许能为我们之间死板一块的交流打开一道缝隙。

门恰好开了。罗德里赫用一根从衬衫的下摆撕下来的布条充当领带系上了他损坏的领口，嘴唇和面色都依旧十分苍白。你为什么没有离开，你在等着看什么？他的眼睛饱含疲倦和厌恶在对着我说话，嘴角却连动都没动。

“不，”我仿佛要向上帝发誓一般举起手，推拒着他的敌意，“我留在这儿......只是想告诉你，基尔伯特还活着。”我生硬地吐出我想说的话，鼓足勇气再次与罗德里赫目光相接。

空气中那堵无处不在的高墙垮塌了，像一个拧紧的机括突然放松下来，柔软而温和的特质又回到了他的身上。生机重新回到罗德里赫的眼里，水晶般坚硬的紫色重新融化成流动着的千变万化的光影，释放出最纯粹的喜悦和幸福。罗德里赫偏过头，眉间微蹙，嘴唇微微张开又合拢，旋即一个克制的、真切的笑容如璀璨的光映入我的眼帘。

这不仅仅是兴趣，绝不。他爱基尔伯特，这是毋庸置疑的真相。但我顾不上探究其中原委，顾不上刚刚还想帮助眼前人的决心，一种渺小至深渊一点的恐惧使我慌张地拉开那扇嘎吱作响的木门，一头冲进灰白色的阳光里。


End file.
